A Pearl's Beggining
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: We all know how Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, and heck, even Squidward were born, but one of the biggest mysteries was Pearl's. This is a one-shot of her origin story.


**Author's Note: I had several ideas for thi, but I chose the one that I thought would be the best (and most tear jerking). Also, I might have a few typos that I don't catch because I'm doing this all from my cell phone.**

**~SoN~**

**P.S.-I have a two person account on here that I share with Clockwork's Apprentice. We have two Ouran High School Host Club (one being a crossover with Ultimate Spider-Man) and one Ultimate Spider-Man fan fic. Our pen name is the Bonded Nerdlings. Enjoy :D**

**A Pearl's Beggining**

"Mommy?! Daddy?!"

The five year old Pearl called out. She was so confused. Everything was there a second ago, and then everything started to burn, and as black smoke filled her vision. She coughed into her flipper, clutching her teddy bear and scooting closer to the wall, looking up at the cheerleading posters. She hoped she got out the fire alive. She had too. She needed to see her mom and dad, and she needed to become a cheerleader, just like her mom.

She started sobbing for what seemed like hours to her, when in reality, it was only a few minutes. Flames engulfed her room, and she could hear her father's and mother's scres as the flames took them. There was banging on the door. She looked up hopefully, to petrified to move.

"Sweety!" Her mom's voice rang out over the roar of the flames, "We love you!"

* * *

When Pearl woke up she was surprised to find herself in a hospital, with the gown amd everything. She looked up to the doctor, who had just entered the room.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" She asked, her eyes getting blurry from her unshead tears. The doctor looked at her sadly.

"They aren't with us anymore. I'm sorry."

Her face grew confused as her silent tears began racing down her cheeks.

"W-what do you mean?"

The doctor looked at her with a look of pity, amd without saying anything, walked out of the room.

* * *

Pearl sighed as another kid went away with new parents. She looked down at the picture in her lap. It was in a sapphire frame, with her mothers favorite seashells glued in two of the corners. The picture held one of her best memories. It was the day they took her to the carnival for the first time. She was on her dad's shoulders while her mom was standing next to them, cotton candy in her hand. All three of them had big cheesy grins on their faces.

Tears started to form in her eyes again, and she quickly rubbed them away before anyone could see them, clutching her burned teddy bear closer.

* * *

"H-hi," Pearl said timidly to the bright red man. It was the firsr crab she had ever met, and his color almost blinded her. The crab held out his hand for her to shake, and she did so, with much hesitation.

"What's yer name?" He asked nicely.

"P-Pearl. What's yours?"

The old (ish) man smiled down at her.

"My name is Eugene Krabs."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"You're the one that owns that restaurant, right?"

He nodded, puffing out his chest proudly. She giggled.

Eugene Krabs looked at the small whale. The only reason he was getting a kid was because his wife had asked him to while she was on her death bed. He wasn't really a kid type of person, but his wife insisted, so he wouldn't be lonely. The moment he saw Pearl, he knew she would be coming home with him.

* * *

"Why do you live in an anchor?" Pearl asked her new dad quizzically. He shrugged.

"It's just the way I like. Do you like it?"

It was her turn to shrug now.

"It looks fine to me."

Krabs smiled at his new daughter, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they would get along swimmingly.

* * *

The seven year old Pearl burst through the room, tears flooding her vision.

"Daddy!"

Krabs was there comforting his daughter in an instant.

"What-what happened, Pearl? Come on, talk to you old dad now."

Pearl sniffed.

"The boys at the playground keep calling me fat! And those mean girls from the day before yesterday got my new shoes all muddy!"

Krabs pulled Pearl into a hug, wishing his wife was there to help comfort the small girl. She had always been the kid loving type.

Once she had finally calmed down enough to go back, Krabs followed her.

He watched in anger as they picked on his little girl. Nobody did that on his watch.

"What do ya think yer doin'? Pickin on me poor Pearl! You lot should be ashamed of yerselves!"

The boys and girls just scoffed amd walked away without another word.

Pearl watched, astonished, as the bullies walked away angry. She looked up at her dad with a giant grin amd hopped on the swing.

"Push me, Daddy!" She cried gleefully. Krabs chuckled to himself and walked over, having one of the best times of his life.

* * *

**Hey, readers! I really hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it's a little short, it's all I really needed for a one shot like this. Also, I am well aware that fire cannot burn underwater, but this is the Spongebob universe, meaning it can. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story**

**~SoN~**


End file.
